The eyes of a tiger
by gleeislife3
Summary: What happens when Finn finds out Rachel isn't what she said she was?
1. Prologue

Finn walked Rachel to class. "You know what I like most about you?" he asked her. "No?" she said with a giggle. "That you're not like any other girl here at school. You seem so different in so many ways, why is that?" Rachel blushed. "I think I know the answer, but you wouldn't understand." "Why wouldn't I?" Finn asked with even more interest than before. "Because you don't know my secret," she said, without looking him in the eye. "Can you tell me your secret, then?" he asked, eager to know what it was about. She suddenly looked him right in the eye again, and then he saw it: her eyes looked like flames, yellow with a tad of orange. When she saw how shocked he looked, she looked to the floor, not showing her flame-like eyes anymore. "But… I don't understand, why are your eyes like that?" he asked. When she looked up again her eyes were back to normal. "What are you talking about?" she asked. Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek, turned away and walked in her classroom, leaving Finn startled.


	2. Chapter 1

**a/n: Here's chapter one! I'm not gonna update this story regularly 'cause I will be very busy with school, but I hope you guys still enjoy it! I'm not English, so I'm sorry if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes! Please leave a review if you like it/have any remarks!**

Rachel looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were flaming again and she hated it. She wanted to tell Finn what she really was so badly, but she just couldn't. Her dads would've killed her if she'd told it to anybody, especially to Finn. They were afraid the secret of their family would come out. The Berry's may have seemed like a perfectly normal and happy family, but they weren't. They were vicious, bloodthirsty monsters! Every time their eyes would flame up, they were able to kill anybody, even the strongest, in less than a minute. She had seen her dads do it a million times and they had let her practice on small animals before. When she told them she hated to do it, they told her she would grow to love it over time, especially when she would kill her first human. She was about nine back then, and now, at the age of 17, she still hated it. She didn't want to kill anyone, because she thought anyone, even the smallest animals, deserved a chance to live. Her fathers didn't understand that. They loved to kill people, so they went out every evening and killed random people while Rachel lay in bed. Sometimes they forced her to go with them, but every time they started to murder someone she closed her eyes. She just couldn't look at the sight, it disgusted her.

But keeping it from Finn was the hardest part of living like this. She loved him so much, she wanted to share everything with him. That's why she had almost told him everything this morning. She wanted to do it so badly, but right when she had plucked up all the courage she had to do it, she imagined her dads, looking at her with their flame eyes, ready to kill her, so she didn't dare to tell him anymore. Right after, however, she regretted it. She couldn't imagine how great it would feel to share her dark secret with someone as sweet as Finn. It would be like a massive burden finally falling of her shoulders. It would feel amazing. She looked at her still flaming eyes again. She had to tell him. He had seen the eyes already, now he needed to know the whole story. He needed to know the truth.

Rachel decided she was going to meet Finn tomorrow evening and tell him everything. It had to be somewhere away from her house though, because her fathers hated Finn and basically the idea of Rachel having a boyfriend, plus they could kill him in just a second. And then she knew it: the perfect place would be Breadstix. There she could tell him everything without being eavesdropped by her fathers and while eating a nice dinner. She would have to speak soft though, because no one else was allowed to hear it of course. She texted Finn if he was willing to eat at Breadstix with her at 7 so she could explain everything. _Of course! I'll pick you up at 6.45._ Rachel answered: _You don't have to pick me up, I have an appointment before so I'm not at home. Just be there at 7. Xoxo_. Fortunately he didn't ask further and just accepted this. Rachel felt confident that her plan would work and was happy that she was finally going to tell him about everything. When she looked in the mirror again, her eyes weren't flaming anymore and she had a huge smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 2

**a/n: I'm sorry if I kept you guys waiting, school's tough! The next chapter will probably take a while too but I promise it'll be a bit longer than this one. Enought with the talking, enjoy this new chapter! Leave a review if you like it/have any remarks!**

Finn stood in the hallway, shocked by what he'd just seen. It couldn't have been real, maybe she'd pulled some kind of prank on him, he thought. "Shouldn't you be in class?" Finn suddenly heard, taking him out of his deep thoughts. It was Puck. "What's up, you look like you just saw a ghost!" Puck said. Because that's exactly what happened, Finn thought, but he lied and said: "I'm just not feeling that well, that's all." "Come on, I know something that'll make you feel better," Puck answered, walking already and gesturing Finn to come with him. "But… I have class." He answered hesitantly. "Who cares, you're already late anyways. Just come, it'll be awesome!"

They walked outside, to a big tree next to the football field. "Remember what those losers had carved in here?" Puck asked, disgust showing in his voice. "Of course I remember, it said: Puck + Finn: gay forever," Finn said, "But why are we here?" he asked, questioning why Puck thought this would make him feel better. "Look what I have turned it into." Puck said, proudly walking to the other side of the tree. "Puck + Finn: bro's forever," Finn read out loud. "Puck, that's awesome!" Finn laughed and high-fived him. "But, I thought maybe you would fulfill the honor of finishing it," Puck said, giving Finn his pocket knife. "I'm still doubting whether we should do ' _Azimio loves Dave'_ or _'Love you Azimio, xoxo Dave_ '," Puck said with an evil smile. "I choose… the second one," Finn said, now smiling as well.

While they were admiring their work, Finn got a text. It was from Rachel. "Puck, I need to go, but thank you for this, I had a blast!" "Wait, where are you going?" Puck asked while Finn started collecting his stuff. "Date night with Rachel," he answered with a big smile. "Have fun, but not too much of course," Puck said with a naughty smile when Finn was ready. "Thanks, dude, see you tomorrow!"


	4. Chapter 3

**a/n: I'm sorry I kept you waiting for so long, but here it is! Please leave a review if you like it/have any remarks! Enjoy!**

Finn stood in front of the entrance of Breadstix, waiting for Rachel. She was already fifteen minutes late and nowhere to be seen. Rachel is never late, Finn thought. Ten minutes later he decided to text her, fed up with the waiting. _Where are you!?_ He texted. He immediately got a text back: _I'm sorry, my fathers wouldn't let me get out of the house, but I'm on my way now, I'll be there in five! Xoxo_. I thought she had an appointment in the neighborhood, Finn thought, but he was too curious about what she was going to say, so he decided not to ask her about that.

"What are you going to order?" Finn asked, while looking at the menu.

"I don't know, maybe the salad with eggplant, that looks really good," she answered, "What about you? Have you picked something yet?"

"I think I'm going with the… pasta. You don't mind if I eat the meatballs in front of you, right?"

"No, I don't. Just take them if you want."

"So… you wanted to tell me something, right?" Finn asked while scooting some spaghetti on his spoon.

"Yeah, right. It's… it's very hard to tell and you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise, of course!" he said, eager to know what it was all about.

"You have seen the eyes, right? Well, when my eyes are that way, I get some kind of superpowers and then I can kill someone in less than a minute. My dads are that way, too, and they go out and kill someone almost every night." She looked at Finns face, which looked kind of shocked. "But I'm not like my dads. I don't like to kill anyone, actually I hate it. I always have. My dads sometimes tried to force me but that couldn't turn me around. So, you don't have to worry for your life when you're around me."

There was a long silence. "So… you're some kind of vampire?" Finn asked finally.

"No, I think I'm more like a demon or something, I don't have those pointy teeth like vampires have," she chuckled nervously. "But… you aren't going to run away for me?"

"Why would I?" he answered with a smile.

"Well, that's kind of the response I anticipated when coming here. I mean, I think I would run away if someone said: Hey, I'm a demon, I can kill you in a second!"

"I would run away if anyone else said that, but with you it's different. I love you, and I trust you. And I don't think you would kill me, because I'm way too sweet for you!" he laughed.

"You're right, I would never kill you," she said while looking into his soft brown eyes. Then she kissed him, like she never had before. After that burden fell of her shoulders, it felt like for once everything was right in the world.


	5. Chapter 4

**a/n: I'm sorry for the long wait, but I was sick last week and school's been very busy. Enjoy the next chapter and please leave a review if you like it/have any remarks!**

Chapter 4

Rachel sat on her bed, just finishing her history assignment, as one of her fathers stormed into her room.

"Where were you yesterday evening!?" Rachel looked in his eyes and immediately got nervous: they were flaming. "Tell me you weren't with that stupid Hudson-boy! And don't lie to me, we both know what happens to dirty little liars!" he said with a mischievous tone in his voice.

"No, of course not, I was with k-Kurt! We were working on t-this history paper!" she held up what she was working on.

"Okay, I believe you darling. Just know that I, nor your dad, won't tolerate boyfriends, especially not if they're named Finn Hudson!" He stormed out of the room again and slammed the door, but the danger was gone: when he turned around, Rachel caught sight of his eyes and they had stopped flaming. Rachel sighed and then got ready for bed.

The next day she woke up to terrible news. Her dads sat by her bed when she awakened. "What are you guys doing here?" Rachel asked confused when she saw them. She immediately sat up.

"We have something terrible to confess." There was a short silence.

"What? What is it?! Have you been eating all of my favorite cereal again?!"

"Sweetie, I'm afraid it's something a bit more serious," her other dad answered, looking at the ground.

"What is it?" she asked, getting a bit scared now.

"We might have killed someone who's in your glee club last night."

"You WHAT!? How could you!? I thought we had an agreement, you wouldn't kill anyone of my friends! Who is it?!" she shouted, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"We don't really know the name…"

"Was it a boy or a girl?!"

"A boy, and I believe he was Asian." Rachel gasped.

"You killed Mike Chang?! Why did you do this?"

"We thought you could use a bit less competition, you said yourself you wanted more solos!" one of that answered a bit nervous.

"Yeah, I may have said that, but I didn't say: I want more solo so go kill everyone in glee club! And Mike is a dancer, dads, he doesn't even sing! So what is this really about, is it about last evening?" she yelled even harder than before.

"Yes, in fact it is!" one of her dads shouted, "We called Kurt's parents last night and it turns out you haven't been at Kurt's house at all! So where were you then, you dirty little liar?"

"Okay, I lied, I wasn't with Kurt. I was at Breadstix with Finn, bu-"

"You were WHAT?" both of her dads yelled, both with flaming eyes.

"But it was a dinner as friends! Nothing happened! We were just enjoying a nice salad, some spaghetti and breadsticks!"

"Then why did you lie to us?" one of the dads said askew.

"Because every time I mention Finn you guys go totally nuts! Should've known you go even more nuts when I lie about it! Why couldn't you just get mad at me, ground me or something, like normal people do? But no, you had to kill one of the most innocent and Asian boys I've ever seen! Now excuse me, I have to go call Tina to see if she's okay." She stormed out of her room and slammed the door shut.


	6. Chapter 5

**a/n: So, here I am again! I'm sorry the chapter is very short, but I just felt this was the only right way to end the chapter... Hope you guys will forgive me! I hope you enjoy it, please leave a review if you like it/have any remarks!**

Rachel ran to the phone, she needed to call Tina immediately. She dialed her number and waited for her to pick up. She heard some sniveling and after that a soft "Who's this?"

"It's me, Rachel. I just heard about Mike and I wanted to ask if you are okay."

"Of course I'm not okay, Rachel, he was the love of my life. I'm never going to find anyone like him, ever," Tina sobbed, "He was my funny valentine, and now he's gone! He's gone Rachel, and he's never coming back! How could anyone do something like this to such an innocent guy? What did he ever do wrong?"

Rachel bit her lip. She felt a twinge of guilt in her stomach. "I don't know, Tina. I don't know," she whispered, but Tina didn't hear any of it, she was already sobbing again. Then Rachel heard something drop.

"Tina, are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm sorry, I dropped the phone. My hands were too slippery because of all the tears," she said while starting to sob really loudly again.

"I'm going to leave you alone in your grieve now, but I promise you, everything will get better, even though it doesn't seem like that will ever happen again right now. Just hang in there, okay?"

"Okay," Tina sniveled, "thanks for calling Rachel. You're a true friend."

Rachel sat in front of her mirror. Her eyes were flaming out of rage for her dads. How could they do something horrible like this? Why did they punish her by punishing a lot of people who didn't have anything to do with it? Why did they have to punish her at all? Her mind was racing, but she couldn't come up with an answer for all her questions. Eventually she gave up and started brushing her hair while listening to one of the few people that could always make her happy: Barbra.


End file.
